bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Triumphant Blaze Valen
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11037 |no = 1556 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 233 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 28, 51, 78, 94, 149, 155, 161, 167 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 14, 14, 13, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 22, 28, 45, 51, 72, 78, 88, 94, 104, 110, 143, 149, 155, 161 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 22, 28, 34, 45, 51, 72, 78, 88, 94, 104, 110, 143, 149, 155, 161, 167, 173 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 22, 28, 34, 45, 51, 57, 72, 78, 88, 94, 104, 116, 143, 149, 155, 161, 167, 173, 179, 185 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The second commander of the Imperial Guard who devoted his life to the empire in order to atone for the disloyalty he once showed towards his closest friend. Had Valen supported his friend's plans to destroy the demon at their doorstep, they might have been able to persuade the emperor to put it into action. Together, they would have defeated the demon in a magnificent battle that would have paved the way to the most powerful era of the Imperial Guard. |summon = Everyone has their own talents, but mine are nothing exceptional... He would be more suited to be commander. |fusion = You have my thanks for this power. I shall use it for my troops... No, I shall use it to support my friend. |evolution = It is important to place your faith in others. To think relying on those who have your back could lead to this. | hp_base = 6339 |atk_base = 2474 |def_base = 2694 |rec_base = 2279 | hp_lord = 8233 |atk_lord = 3064 |def_lord = 3367 |rec_lord = 2836 | hp_anima = 9350 |rec_anima = 2538 |atk_breaker = 3362 |def_breaker = 3069 |def_guardian = 3665 |rec_guardian = 2687 |def_oracle = 3218 |rec_oracle = 3283 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Guardian of Divine Flame |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, boosts damage reduction when guarding, considerably restores HP each turn & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 10% guard mitigation, fills 4-7 BC & heals 1000-1200 + 10% Rec |bb = Austene Barrage |bbdescription = 15 combo Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = Fills 8 BC & 170% Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 390 |sbb = Imperial Guard: Shining Ring |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge and boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = Fills 8 BC, 170% Def, 10% guard mitigation & fills 8 BC on guard |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Cerberus Integrity |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 30% guard mitigation & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1600 |es = Guardian Flame of the Nation |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Def when HP is full & slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |esnote = 80% Def & 20% reduction after 5,000 damage |evofrom = 11036 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Def |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Atk, max HP |dreamskill2_cat = BB Gauge |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |dreamskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |dreamskill2_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Enhances BB gauge boost when attacked |dreamskill2_2_note = +1 BC. Fills 3-4 BC total |dreamskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Allows 50% damage reduction for 1 turn effect added to BB/SBB to last for 2 turns |dreamskill4_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost effect |dreamskill4_2_note = +2 BC. Fills 10 BC total |dreamskill4_3_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_3_note = Fills 4-7 BC |dreamskill4_4_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Adds huge Atk boost relative to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_4_note = 70% Def to Atk |dreamskill4_5_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}